Thoughts in a Mind
by crazymiko
Summary: A small Omi timeline featuring a more cynical Omi. 'Picture in a Frame' A picture’s worth a thousand words but how much are a thousand words really worth?
1. Picture in a Frame

**Title:  **Picture in a Frame

**Author: **Crazy Miko

**Chapter: **1/?

**Warnings:** Mentioned Yaoi

**Pairings:** Mentioned YoujixAya

**Summary:** Omi PoV, a picture's worth a thousand words but how much are a thousand words really worth?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz; it belongs to Koyasu Takehito among others.

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this little fic to The-Dark-One whose comment about a colder, more aloof Omi got the little gears in my mind moving until inspiration finally smacked me upside the head. Special thanks to Manon and Nyx for the beta, without them this fic would be quiet scary grammar wise.

Picture in a Frame

            Coming back to the Koneko felt strange without the others walking with me, I almost expected to see Ken dashing ahead of me to claim the first shower. We had gone our separate ways a few years ago, but all of us are still with Kritiker. I still have no idea why they split our team up; at least they were kind enough to reassign Youji and Aya together. Kind enough; don't I wish? It was just common sense to keep Youji and Aya together, their success rate both as a duo or solo is unmatched by any of Kritiker's other two-person teams. I should know; I complied and calculated the statistics myself. I can't help but feel a little bit of pride over how well they're doing. I'm starting to enjoy my new position a little bit too much, but it's what I was raised for, despite what the others may think. I'm not the "chibi" anymore, I never really was. It was just easier to become friends with them; it would have been too hard not to let them close. I don't regret it in the least; they were the first real family I ever had. I miss having a team, but someone needs to keep tabs on Tokyo's agents. I can't do that and accept missions at the same time.

            Aya-chan waves before throwing herself at me. I've grown genuinely fond of her; I'm trying to be her brother where Aya left off. It wasn't much of a choice for Aya; it was stay in Kritiker with Youji and have Aya-chan protected, or leave and lose both Youji and the protection. I hope for her sake that Aya-chan never finds out about Kritiker because there are only two things to do in that situation: die or join up. Aya-chan's too much of an innocent for either of those. I should stop thinking such morbid things, my story is perfect and even if she wanted to investigate it, I covered my tracks. For all she knows I have been on a month long trip to visit relatives in Osaka. For those who my trip is really is a concern, I was making my annual personal check on the agents in my area. Ken seemed to be doing well with his new team; one of his teammates is also a soccer fan. I think he told me they were going to see a game together this weekend and that there was an extra ticket. I couldn't make myself accept, we're not teammates anymore. My superiors gave me explicit instructions not to socialize too much with my former teammates when I saw them on my rounds. I wish I could have gone with him. It's lonely being a solo agent. 

            I saw Youji and Aya most recently when they moved closer to Roppongi. Youji was thrilled, and Aya, well, he's always grumpy about something. I didn't talk to them for long because they were getting ready for a mission when I came in. Aya looks almost approachable when he's dressed for clubbing. Maybe this mission is why Youji was so happy. Poor Aya, judging solely on the fact that his boyfriend is Youji, Aya wouldn't sleep at all that night. It was a short reconnaissance mission but Youji would probably keep him in the club for hours under the pretense of working before dragging him back to their new apartment to "christen" the rest of the flat surfaces capable of handling their weight. If it weren't for their record, I'm sure Kritiker would split them up. Off duty Youji is completely distracted by Aya, even on duty for that matter. But as long as he doesn't get either of them killed, I can't say too much against it. Their relationship can't possibly end well, but for assassins, the here and now is all that matters.

            Aya-chan scolds me when I dump my luggage in the kitchen before wandering into the mission room. I tell her I'll get it on my way back up; she's as anal as her brother about some things. The photo album's sitting on the couch; I guess Aya-chan was flipping through it at some point while I was gone. The page it's open to is what makes me notice it. It's a picture of the guys that I took one morning during one of the quieter times where there was a lull in the missions. There's nothing really special about it, but I still remember everything from when I took the picture. I was walking down the stairs playing with the camera that I'd just gotten the day before. I couldn't think of anything to take a picture of so I went to the kitchen to take one of the guys. We didn't have that many good group pictures. I knew I'd have to catch them unaware so Aya didn't have time to start glaring at the camera. It was such a classic scene when I peeked into the room. Aya was sitting at the table with his reading glasses on, scowling at the paper as he sipped his tea. Youji stood behind him tugging on one of Aya's strangely messy eartails, trying to get the man to cook breakfast for him. Ken was in the background walking to his seat while stuffing a leftover rice ball from the day before into his mouth. All of them jumped when they saw the flash. Aya looked particularly disgruntled, while Ken just rubbed his eyes with half of the rice ball still sticking out of his mouth. Youji, on the other hand, just gave Aya's eartail one last tug before asking me to cook.

            That was quite the morning, Aya eventually gave in and cooked Youji breakfast. I think it was then that I figured out why Aya looked more than a little rumpled and why he didn't kill Youji for pulling his hair. That was an interesting report to write, and Kritiker wasn't very pleased with its pet team for a few weeks after that. In retrospect, it's fortunate that Kritiker had decided to see how the situation would develop; it's very possible that I could have ruined Youji and Aya's relationship. However, it had to be done. Relationships between teammates usually ended messily in failed missions, where either one or none of the agents in question came back. The chances of that happening were too high for me to keep their relationship a secret. I refuse to let any more people I care about die because of their feelings. I was only doing what I thought was right at the time. In the name of altruism I went out and reported them, although, if I take a moment to think about it, it was rather selfish. I didn't want anything to change. I'm just lucky that Youji and Aya never found out about it, it really was the right thing for me to do regardless.

            I'm hypocritical, like everything else that has to do with Kritiker. The agents are hypocrites, the leaders are hypocrites, and the whole organization is hypocritical. Where's the justice in killing others in order to protect the innocents, while simultaneously providing for the fairly extravagant life styles of Kritiker's upper echelon? I won't pretend that our organization is perfect; there is no such thing as pure altruism. Kritiker chooses its targets with care, so why bother risk discovery if there will be no compensation? Perhaps it would have been better if I had chosen to stay as a field agent; it was easier just to follow orders. Now I'm the one choosing the missions and tweaking the details so that my agents will kill the target and believe that they've done a favor to the city and its inhabitants. What a tangled web we weave, I hope I am here to see the day when Kritiker traps itself in its own net.

            Why isn't everything like it was in the picture? Where's my family? How did I become so cynical? I guess I'm really not the "chibi" anymore, I don't know why that thought bothers me so much. If I could just go back to that moment when we weren't just a team, but a group of friends living and working together, I would give back my new position and paycheck. There were no thoughts of death or a mission during that moment in the picture, the biggest issue was who would cook breakfast. That was one of the moments I used to live for, where I was just Omi. Not the team leader, an assassin, or a florist, but just Omi the teenager who goes to high school and works at a flower shop part time to pay for a room over the shop. That life wasn't real, but it felt normal. That was really all that mattered.

            I do miss them. They were my family. They were what I imagined it would be like if my real brothers had cared. They each gave their own brand of care; I wish I had Aya's steady presence with me as I coordinate these missions. When it didn't involve a Taketori, Aya could be very insightful. Ken's carefree attitude would help on days when I feel as if I have been wasting my life. On those days even Youji's perverted jokes would be welcome. I want my slice of normalcy back; the closest I'm had to one of those moments was when Aya-chan and I went to a movie. Not that that wasn't special in its own way, it just wasn't the same as being with the guys. Aya-chan hasn't seen the darker part of our lives; she doesn't understand why I look so sad some days. She can't understand, and if I have it my way she never will.

            I can't make any promises though; she's too close to everything to say without a doubt that she will be safe from it. If my luck holds out for a few more months everything will be fine, I finally convinced her to pursue her dream of studying abroad. She will do well in America; our agents there will take care of her better than I can. There, the shadow of her brother and his deeds won't hang over her. Aya has enemies, but none hate him enough to bother tracking down Aya-chan in another country. Even if they did, Aya and Youji would take care of them quickly and silently. Kritiker would let it slide too, as a team they are too successful to provoke unnecessarily. There is a certain point in which an agent may become too well trained, I do not doubt that if they wanted to, Aya and Youji could disappear and leave behind enough chaos to distract Kritiker for a few months. Only Aya-chan holds them back I think, Aya could never leave his sister unprotected and Kritiker knows that.

            There's no need to go over that again though, it's common knowledge by now. We all know why we're here and why everyone else is here. The only question to ask is for how long. I'm here for the rest of my natural life, assuming there isn't an accident or a power struggle. I've been preparing to take Bengal's place as the head of Kritiker for the past three years. He's brilliant, but he's far too ambitious and impulsive. I wouldn't trust him with my father's organization any longer than I have to. I will be keeping him as an advisor of sorts. His knowledge of Kritiker's inner workings is probably on par with the knowledge Manx used to have. I wish she were here since she would do a much better job of running Kritiker than Bengal and I can. Also, I would at least know that she wouldn't be planning to have me disposed of and take control. Bengal's ambition will probably be his downfall. The moment I think he's going to challenge me he will be taken care of; even if I have to do it personally. I will have to remember to go visit Manx and Persia's graves later, it's the least I can do to try and see the once a month. I think that the Koneko has a surplus of the nicer roses.

            I suppose I don't really have a family anymore, just Aya-chan and Momoe. They aren't really family; they'll never be able to be what the others were. They're too innocent, well, perhaps Momoe isn't innocent but I can't exactly run around with an old lady. Kritiker picks its agents well, Momoe may be old and uninterested but she's still as sharp as ever. I wonder why she decided to come back; she's been retired for years according to her file. I don't think I'll ever understand her; she's the last constant left in my life from the time when I was with Weiss. I wonder if the others ever think about how alone they are now, but I guess they're not really alone. Ken has his team, and Youji an Aya have each other; I just have a doddering old woman who's as concerned about her cat as she is for me. I almost forgot that Aya-chan was leaving too. When she's gone I won't even have a friend. I never speak with the people I went to high school with; I officially disappeared from their lives at graduation. None of them will ever hear of me again. There were a few persistent ones who dropped by the Koneko a few times but they've stopped coming. They've stopped caring. It's best that way.

            I put the photo album back on the shelf before I leave. I tuck the picture in my pocket though; I'm going to keep it close as a reminder of happier times. After I take up the mantle of Persia I won't see Aya, Ken, and Youji again. I'll be the faceless man handing out the missions and they'll be the valuable but disposable resources that will carry out those missions. I hope they find a way to get out, I don't know what I'd do if on of them died on a mission I assigned. I don't think I'd be able to handle it, I let them too close. I'll become the ruthless leader I need to be, but I don't think I'll take the same joy in it when they are ones I'm sending out into the field. Perhaps it would be best if I transferred them to Bengal's control since he can be objective when handing out their missions. I don't want to play the favorites game the way Persia did, it only causes problems. We weren't ready once Persia's protection was gone and we were sent on more dangerous missions. We survived though, and we'll always survive. That's what I'll have to believe, I don't want to consider death anymore.

            The picture fits nicely into a frame I found under my bed. Ouka gave it to me so I could put a picture of her in it I never got around to it, but I wish I had. It's too late for regrets now, I have to concentrate on my and the others' future. Do they ever think about the fact that I'm going to be Kritiker's head? Does that ever bother them? Does it make the feel better? Will they trust the organization more once I'm Persia? Probably not, Aya doesn't really trust anyone or anything, and Ken and Youji are also mistrustful of Kritiker to a lesser degree. They have every right to be though; it's actually good that they are. If they weren't so suspicious of others, then Kritiker would have slipped a much tight leash around their necks.

            Morbid, I need to think of happier things. I think I'll visit Roppongi soon; I need of Aya's advice. He's wiser than he appears. Underneath all that anger he's a very deep person. It must drive Youji crazy sometimes. I'll never forget what Aya said to me when we found out about my heritage; he's given me many words of wisdom since then. There might be a place for him in an administrative position once he's taken off of active duty. If he and Youji weren't such a successful duo I'd take him from active duty myself just to have him around. I think he'd be invaluable if I could get him to agree to take a position as one of my direct subordinates. I will talk to him about it later; I'll find something for Youji too. He'd probably do well with reconnaissance. 

            I put the frame on my nightstand by my alarm clock. Maybe one day we'll all be together again and make another happy memory. Until then I shouldn't worry about it, I need to focus on taking over Kritiker and securing my future. I'll keep my memories close, but behind glass where I can just look at them but not touch them. Those times are just like pictures, reminders, but no longer the present. Just the past, a past that doesn't really matter anymore.

**~End~**

            Maa, this was going to be an oneshot but the muse has an idea for a sequel already. Thanks to the betas again, they're wonderful people who need more credit for all the work they did to make this fic readable. 


	2. Book on a Shelf

**Title: **Book on a Shelf****

**Author: **Animeisgreat (ff.net), Crazy Miko

**Chapter: **2/2

**Warnings:** Mentioned Yaoi

**Pairings:** Mentioned YoujixAya

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz; it is the property of Koyasu Takehito and affiliated persons. 

**Notes:** Poor Ken always gets the short end of the stick. I will have to give him a bigger part in my next fic. Special thanks to Nyx for the beta read!

Book on a Shelf

            I never really realized how empty the rooms above the Koneko are until today. Even with Aya-chan living in Ken's old room, there's a certain stillness and emptiness hanging over the top floor. There's hardly anything left of the guys here. Ken took everything with him but the dents on the wall when he moved in with his new team. Aya and Youji left some of there stuff though. Youji's closet is still full of clothes and knickknacks that Aya wouldn't let him take to their old apartment because of space issues. Aya left a few things behind too, only Youji and he know why; I've never been able to figure it out. All of Aya's things are on the mostly empty bookshelf down in the mission room. I think at least four fifths of the books on that shelf were Aya's. When he left the shelf was almost empty. It's slowing filling up again though, with my books and Aya-chan's romance novels. It's a big change from the poetry and classics that once used to sit in the shelf.

            No one ever touches Aya's things though; they have their own section on the shelf. I don't touch them because it was in my best interest not to while Aya was still at the Koneko. You know what they say, old habits die hard. They don't particularly interest Aya-chan, she doesn't share he brother's passion for the language and the written word. I can't really blame her, I considered myself fluent until I tried to read one of his poetry books. I can safely say that before that, I had never used an English dictionary that much in my entire life. That book is an amazing, it's not exactly a book, and it is more of a journal that became a book. I don't know when, but sometime while he was here Aya copied all of his favorite poems into it. He even translated a few of the poems, probably for Aya-chan. From what I can understand from his notes in the margin, he copied some of the poems to read to her once she woke up. It's too bad he never got the chance; Aya-chan would have really appreciated it.

            It's really a sad book though; most of the poems are chilling and somewhat morbid. Aya is an avid reader of the works of Emily Dickinson and Edgar Allen Poe, two American poets I am not very familiar with. A lot of the poems in the book are theirs; I've come to appreciate them over the past year. I didn't like his choice of reading material while he was in Weiss, but our tastes have grown more similar as I've matured. I'm tempted to move his journal/book to the shelf in my room, but that would be admitting that he was really gone. Besides, he might take it back on one of his visits.

            Not that he ever comes by for a social visit, and not by himself. He and Youji sometimes drop by to pick of gear, information, or both. Youji sometimes visits when Aya's on a solo mission. I feel guilty, but sometimes I look forward to Youji's visits even though they mean that Aya's somewhere in danger with no real backup. Youji was just here the other week actually, he took back some of the stuff in his closet and one of Aya's books. Not the journal though. When I asked him about it he just shrugged and said that Aya didn't tell him to get it. I wish I knew what Aya was thinking; he has a reason for everything. It's disconcerting to have an agent that you can't read; it's dangerous. Even though I am sure that Aya wouldn't betray me or Kritiker without a good reason. Still, he makes me and the rest of the heads nervous. 

            I asked Aya about the journal too; he gave his famous (or infamous) unreadable look before asking if I had any tea left. I hope for his sake that Kritiker will remain content to wait for him to reveal his own unfathomable reasons for doing things. I hope they never decide that he is no longer worth the risk and effort they pour into him, and by extension Youji. It's lucky that Youji hardly ever gives Kritiker any real trouble; I don't think the organization would have let them stay together otherwise. Perhaps they believed that Youji would have a calming and balancing affect on Aya's unpredictable moods. 

            Maybe those two will take my hints and disappear after Aya-chan gets settled in the States. They know that I would allow them to slip through the cracks after the barest of investigations into their whereabouts. I don't think it would be too much of a hardship for either of them to leave Japan behind**,** as long as they are safe and together. Europe would suit them**.** Aya would enjoy all the history and art and Youji would have his exciting nightlife if they moved to a bigger city. I thinking either Germany or England, I have enough connections in both places to make sure they "settle in" okay and effectively fly under Kritiker's radar without having to hide**,** or be on the run. 

            I wish I could send them all away so I wouldn't have to shoulder the responsibility of their safety. If they were gone I wouldn't feel guilty every time I send them to kill a target. If they were gone, it wouldn't be me who gives them sins to add on their long lists. It's a mostly selfish wish; it would be different if I didn't have ulterior motives like I do. For Kritiker**,** it would be best for them to stay in Japan, but for my own peace of mind and maybe theirs**,** it would be best if they just disappeared. Ken would never leave Japan though; he is too settled into this life and his new team. I don't think he could handle losing another set of friends. I think he will do fine here. Kritiker might let him retire to a surveillance position in a few years.  That way, barring freak accidents he will be out of any danger. It is Aya and Youji that I worry about. While I once thought that I could claim Aya as an advisor after he passed his prime I do not think that it would be that easy anymore. The other leaders want to work him and Youji until they either die or are injured to the point of uselessness. I will admit that in their position I would demand the same. Those two are threats to their power and influence, together Youji and Aya are smart enough to advance quickly and high enough to cause an upset in the power balance.  

            I wouldn't necessarily see this as a bad thing myself; they would bring a new perspective into the upper ranks. Neither of them would enjoy the task**.** I could not ask that of them when all they deserve is a little happiness in their lives for all they've had to suffer. It would be best if I sent them away as soon as possible so I am not tempted to try and convince them to immerse themselves even deeper in the conflicted and volatile workings of Kritiker. There is an upcoming assignment in England that will require a highly-skilled pair, so if I pull a few strings I could give it to them. Hopefully they will accept it**,** and at the same time enjoy England and what it has to offer them as far as a permanent residence goes. 

            Sometimes I wish I was the one being sent away, and they were the ones who had to stay behind. I would trade places with them and not regret it for a moment. Then I would make my escape and live somewhere where I could spend the rest of my life pretending to be normal and maybe even settle down with someone. It'll never happen; my fate was sealed the day I was kidnapped. I can dream though, and sometimes my dreams are the only thing I have left of my days as "Omi the chibi." If my memories were concrete things**,** I would keep them in the strongest safe I could find and take the out often and cherish them. It would be nice if they were, memories are beautiful but you can't hold them in your hands like a picture or book.    
  


            I suppose you can attach memories to objects, and then it's like holding a memory in your hands. My memories of the guys are in every room in the third floor and every flower in the shop. It sounds like something out of one of Aya-chan's romance novels but it's true. I hold Aya especially close; he left me a book that has an image of every facet of his personality immortalized in ink all through it. I don't know why I think of Aya so much. By all logic it should be Ken I formed the closest ties with, but there's just something about Aya that intrigued me and made me want to understand him. I don't love him; I don't even have the slightest hint of romantic feelings towards him. He's both my mentor and my student; we traded places with ease all the time. I genuinely miss him; he complemented me as a coworker and a friend.

            It is interesting that Youji and Ken got along with each other the best when we were still a three person team. I always felt like I didn't need to be there. It didn't make sense at the time and it doesn't make sense now. Youji and Ken are just so different. If it wasn't for their looks, I would have mistaken them from brothers the way they teased each other. They drifted apart some after Aya came, they were still friends but their ongoing war on the subject of Aya caused a rift. Ken warmed up to him after a while, but I don't think they were ever really friends. Ken is too physical for Aya**,** and Aya's too reserved for Ken. I still think it's a miracle that Youji and Aya ever got together; I thought they'd be at each other's throats the most. I lost a lot of money to Ken for that assumption.

            Excessive nostalgia doesn't suit a leader, remembering a happier time has its place but I need to focus more. Thinking about old bets isn't going to help my friends get out of Kritiker. Ken is the main problem; I'm worried about his team. They're called Legend. At first I thought it sounded like a name for a golf course**,** but I'm starting to understand the reasoning. The team is made up of members from other successful but currently disbanded groups; I suppose it could be a collection of living "legends." The codenames are more interesting, each member has the name of some sort of deity. Ken's codename is Lucifer; the others are Hades, Seth, and Chernobog. I wonder who is responsible for naming the teams; I'm impressed that they were familiar with Slavic mythology. The names are enough to tell that the team is involved in the darker aspects of Kritiker. I hope Ken is okay, he almost fell apart towards the end of our days as Weiss.

            Aya and Youji are still Weiss, whoever decides the ranking didn't change their position. I suppose from now on Weiss will be a two person team. It seems more effective now that we no longer have the goal of removing Reiji Taketori from power. Most of the targets Weiss was originally intended to take out require two people and only two people. All the other targets Legend takes care of. The two teams work off each other, I didn't really think about that earlier. Legend will suffer if Youji and Aya leave, but I'm sure that there is a qualified pair somewhere in the list of field agents take will be able to fill in without too much trouble. Weiss seems to a team that the ambitious are currently shooting for. It probably has the most "perks" for a duo**;** top ranking codenames, high pay and choice missions. Being in Weiss or Legend means occupying the precarious position of being skilled enough for the real money making missions, but too valuable to be sent on suicide missions. There's also the popular notion that Weiss is pet team of Kritiker's leader, which was true under the last Persia but not anymore. I won't deny that they are in a rather unique bargaining position. Kritiker is smart enough to know how to pick their battles with Youji and Aya.

            It only takes a few calls to get Aya and Youji the mission to England. They'll have plenty of time to prepare; the estimated start date is still two months away. The upper ranks are getting stupid with their greed, there's not enough Kritiker presence in Europe to try and establish ourselves in England. A weaker country like Bosnia maybe, but not an international power like England. Too many other groups already have a tight hold in England's underground, Kritiker doesn't have a chance unless they gain more control in Europe. I've tried to warn them, but I don't think they'll ever take me seriously because of my age. Kritiker needs a change in leadership, but I can't just dismiss all of them. They're too powerful, they have their ranks for that reason. It's going to be a long game of always being one step ahead of them and pulling the wool over their eyes.

            I really miss Manx and Birman; things would be so much easier if they were still here. I can't trust Bengal like I could trust them. Being alone will be better in the end. Nothing fuels the drive to learn like knowing you'll be dead if you don't. Perhaps there is a way to make this work if I could manage to get the heads to turn against each other and kill themselves off. It'd cost me a few teams, but Legend and Weiss should be out of their reach. Both of those teams are still under my direct command. I won't release Weiss into the hands of Bengal and his associates until Youji and Aya leave. Forget being objective, I can't let them hurt my friends; it's the least I can do for them.

            What a messy business, cleaning up afterwards will be hard. If all goes as I hope**,** then there's going to be a giant power vacuum; one more thing to plan for. I'll have to get the substitutes in place before I act. The trick will be finding the substitutes. The organization's too corrupt to follow Kritiker's true goals. I can try, but I think I'm going to have to compromise some in order to maintain enough support to remain powerful and popular. Being unpopular with the upper ranks is deadly, and one more reason to get rid of them as soon as possible. I might need to call in a favor or two from Weiss and Legend, they're the only ones qualified for the job. I'll have to act fast; I only have two months left of Weiss's support.

            It's not fair to them to have them do my dirty work when they should concentrate on getting free. Legend should be enough, Hades and Seth used to be together as a two man team; they can handle it. The reports say Ken works well with Chernobog, which takes care of everything. I should be guilty about sending Ken out while protecting Youji and Aya, but I don't. It's sad**,** but I think the missions are what keeps Ken going some days, so maybe Chernobog will calm him down. I'm not sure if he's had a relationship since Yuriko, he needs someone. Everyone needs to have someone, except me, I don't need anyone. Having a relationship only causes trouble when you're the head, too many risks. It makes it too easy for you to be manipulated. 

            Well, I do need someone**,** but Aya's book is enough for now. The last page he left for me, there are two poems on it and a note from him.

The Wayfarer

_The wayfarer,_

_Perceiving the pathway to truth,_

_Was struck with astonishment._

_It was thickly grown with weeds._

_"Ha," he said,_

_"I see none have passed here_

_In a long time."_

_Later he saw that each weed_

_Was a singular knife._

_"Well," he mumbled at last,_

_"Doubtless there are other roads."_

A Man Said to the Universe

_A man said to the universe:_

_"Sir, I exist!"_

_"However," replied the universe,_

_"The fact has not created in me_

_A sense of obligation."_

Below them he has the author's name written, Stephen Crane, and the note. It's a confusing note, but I still cling to it. It's typical Aya, short but with many meanings.

_Omi, avoid the weeds but be careful not to stray from the path. No one is here to take care of you._

I know what he meant, but I still wonder sometimes. How do you avoid the knives and stay on the path? 


End file.
